


Off To Neverland

by horanaroundbabes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, eventual deleanor, eventual ziam, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe eventual smut, peter pan! louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanaroundbabes/pseuds/horanaroundbabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is realizing something is missing from his life. But when a mysterious boy appears at his window one night, his life takes and unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm an awful writer but I really want to try this. And I think Peter Pan! Louis is cute so...

Prologue

Harry’s POV:

“And they lived happily ever after,” Harry finished with a bow, smiling as his younger brothers whooped and cheered him from floor. Harry just finished telling and acting out his rendition of Cinderella, the adventurous pirate slaying princess, as to keep the attention of his easily distracted audience. Harry jumped from his bed to sit on the edge as he looked down at his brothers.

“Tha’s my kind of girl Sounds like a complete bad ass! I wouldn’ mind exploring with her, if you know wha I mean,” Niall slurs, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he nudges his older brother, Liam, in the side. Liam barks out a laugh while Harry watches on, chuckling and shaking his head while Niall takes another swig of his beer they all snuck up to their shared room behind their mom’s back.

“I don’t know, Ni. Are you sure you’re even her type? You wouldn’t even be able to keep up with her, let alone talk to her without slipping up and saying something rather ridiculous and offensive. I’m sure you’d get your ass handed to you before…”

“HEY!” Niall lunges at Liam, face full of feigned anger, and tackled the older boy. Sprawling on top of the larger boy, he attempted to pin him to the floor as Liam laughed underneath the scrawny blonde.  “Ain’t no lil cunt gon be able ta take me down!”

Harry laughs at the ridiculousness of his drunken brothers roughhousing on the bedroom floor. The boys were rolling around laughing as the wrestling soon deduced to tickling one another as soon as Liam flipped Niall onto his back, sitting on the blonde’s stomach with his knees pinning the boy’s arms as he tickles him.

“If you two keep this up, you guys are going to wake mum up,” Harry says as the younger two begin to calm themselves. Harry stands up from the bed and begins to clean up the empty beer bottles and emptying the ones that still had a bit left in the bathroom connected to the room. The other two separated and stood up to help.

“What is happening to the universe? Liam’s drinking and you are being responsible!” Niall gasps out as he tries to steady his breath. Liam pops him in the head for pretty much ensuing he didn’t know how to have fun.

“I’m just ready for bed now,” Harry half lies. Harry loves to stay up late drinking and goofing off with his brothers more than anything. But as of recently, he just hasn’t been all there. Lately, it all just seems like his acting a part, putting on a mask so others wouldn’t see how troubled he was beginning to feel, and he just couldn’t understand why. He had everything he could every dream of. He was well liked at school, popular even. He also had great grades in all his classes and may even qualify for scholarship. He had a happy family life considering his parents’ divorce. And he could have just about anyone he wanted. But as he was getting closer to his 20th birthday, he just felt like something was missing out in his life.

 

He’s tired of the people at school not taking him seriously. He’s tired of all the partying and fooling around. And, most importantly, he’s tired of doing whatever is expected of him, of pushing back his wants to fulfill those desires of others. Harry just wants meaning to his life. Adventure. Love. _Excitement._ He wants to be a main character in one of his tales he usually tells the younger brothers. Harry wants to explore the world, try new things, fall in love, and write about these experiences.

Harry wants to write more than anything. Wants to turn his imagination into something more physical, something he could share with others.

But he’s family depends on him. He’s mother and older sister, Gemma, have been encouraging him to go to law school since he was in secondary school. He doesn’t blame them for wanting what’s best for him, and they never really pressured him into it. He just never told them how he wants to do something different with his life.  He’s sure they would completely understand and support him, but that’s why he mustn’t tell them. His family depends on his future because they need the money.

So, for the last couple of months or so, this is what Harry did, just lying in bed, listening to his brothers’ snores, thinking about the future he’s giving up for his family, trying to talk himself into realizing he’s doing what’s right as he waits for sleep.

That is, until tonight.

Harry heard a soft, pattering noise come from the window from the far side of the room. At first, he didn’t think much about it, just assumed the wind blew the branch making it scrape against the window pane. No big deal.

But then the pattering turned into gentle knocking. Okay… That was a bit odd seeing as the bedroom was on the third story. Harry slowly turned on his side to look in the direction of the window, and felt the breath catch in his throat at the surprise he saw.

There was a figure floating, actually _floating_ , outside his window, just a silhouette of a thin, young man knocking on the window glass. Harry froze, afraid to move because what even? How can a boy be floating outside his window? How was this possible?

The knocking became more insistent and Harry pulled the covers up over his head, mentally willing this delusion to go away, because, surely, that’s what this was. Harry was just seeing things.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly began to uncover his face just in time to see a small, bright light flash from the window just as the glass panes shot open and a soft, urgent voice whispered a brisk “ _Tink_ ” and in floated the mysterious apparition of a boy and his glowing light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i should continue or not. i was (and still am) very hesitant to put this up. I could use with some constructive criticism.


End file.
